themarvelearth31389rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Summers
Scott Summers, also called Cyclops, is a young mutant attending the Xavier School for the Gifted and is a founding member and field leader of the revived''' X-Men. ' Description Appearance Scott stands about six feet tall with an athletic build. He has short, neat brown hair and dresses simply; neutral colors, blues, t-shirts, and jeans are his normal outfits, sometimes with a denim jacket. Most notably, Scott always wears his pair of specially made sunglasses, with lenses of ruby quartz, that are capable of neutralizing his otherwise uncontrollable optic blast. Personality Scott is friendly and intelligent, and while he is normally somewhat awkward with people he is a natural leader when the situation calls for it. Many see Scott as weird or a nerd--both of which are right, to be honest. Normally Scott is quiet and polite, trying to be friendly and honest. He tends to stick to himself, rarely joining in on group situations or outings. He likes a lot of traditionally "nerdy" things, like ''Dungeons & Dragons, ''and was never considered "athletic" until recently. He does have a habit of brooding and being hard on himself, and he puts a lot of pressure on himself to be a leader "worthy" enough to lead the X-Men and represent the Professor's dream of peace. However, he is also a natural strategist and speaks with enough authority and confidence that others tend to just listen to him. He is skilled at utilizing others' talents and abilities. Scott is almost fearless in the face of danger, and has a strong desire to help others. Biography Background Scott doesn't actually remember anything before his plane crash outside of some vague flashes of memories, but he is aware of that history thanks to photos and anecdotes from others who knew his parents. He was born the eldest of two sons to Chris and Katherine Summers. Chris Summers was an airforce pilot stationed at '''JBER' in Anchorage, Alaska. Scott grew up there and grew to have a love of nature and the winter. In 2012, Scott and his family were involved in a plane crash, when Chris' private passenger plane was caught and went down in a storm over the Chugach Mountains. Scott was, according to official reports, the only survivor. He was most unharmed, except for a head injury. After that, Scott was taken in by a friend of his fathers' and continued living on the base in Anchorage. He had a number of behavioral problems and trouble adjusting in the years afterward, but he was, overall, a quiet and smart kid. Mutation In December of 2015, while he was a Freshman in high school, Scott was targeted by a bully in the halls. During this particularly aggressive encounter, his mutation triggered and the resulting blast not only killed the bully but destroyed a portion of the school. By chance, nobody happened to be in the affected part of the school due to lunch period, and while many people were injured, none were killed. Scott ran, covering his eyes with a t-shirt tied around his head, and after eleven days of stumbling around in the freezing weather, he was found by Professor Xavier and Beast, who offered to help him. He accepted their offer, becoming the first student of the newly-founded Xavier School for the Gifted. He was, reportedly, recruited even before all of the faculty was recruited. Soon after moving to the school, the Professor and Beast presented him with the first optic visor, allowing him to control his ability somewhat. Since then, Scott has become a loyal member of the school and he has grown more passionate about helping others, in part to make up for all the harm that he caused in the past and to help kids like him. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 2 - ''"The Xavier School for the Gifted" '' * Chapter 3 - ''"Bad Weather"'' * Chapter 4 - ''"Night of the Wolverine" '' * Chapter 5 - ''"Where Walks the Juggernaut"'' * Chapter 6 - ''"With Friends Like These..."'' * Chapter 7 -''' "The Con Man" * 'Chapter 8 -' "Prime Time" Relationships Charles Xavier Scott holds a great deal of deep respect and loyalty for Professor Xavier. The man saved Scott, took him in, and gave him an opportunity to make something of his life. He has grown to admire the Professor as a father figure, and he strongly desires to make him proud. Hank McCoy Beast is another rolemodel for Scott. He is brilliant, unapologetically himself, and warm hearted toward everybody. It was also Beast who has provided him with his various glasses and visors over the years, and Scott feels a deep debt of gratitude toward him and hopes to one day be as kind as the Beast. Jean Grey Jean is probably his best friend, and certainly the person he is closest to outside of the Professor. To him, Jean is not only gorgeous and intelligent, but also possessing a beautiful heart and spirit. She is the most pure, the warmest person he has ever met. Her courage and strength have inspired Scott to be a better person. It was the two of them who revived the X-Men, and there is nobody Scott trusts by his side more than Jean. Of course, all of this has coalesced into romantic feelings for the girl. His affections are very strong, though as this is the first time he's felt this way about a girl--or at least this strong--he is unsure of what to do or how to handle these feelings. Regardless, she is his best friend and he would do anything to keep her safe and happy. Jubilee Scott and Jubilee have been friends since the first year at the school, and while they have never been particularly close, Jubilee was one of the few who was consistently kind and friendly toward Scott. One of his favorite memories is playing Super Mario 64 with Jubilee entirely through in one night. He finds her energy refreshing and respects her ability to make friends wherever she wants. Logan The Wolverine holds little love for Cyclops. He finds Logan rude and especially after the latter's attempted assassination of Professor Xavier, Scott trusts him about as far as he can throw him. The two tend to butt heads, as Logan's reckless fighting style clashes with Scott's more clear-headed strategies. Longshot Over the last year and a half, Scott has grown close to Longshot, who has been mentoring and guiding Scott in his quest to become more physically fit and he taught Scott how to fight. It has been his tutoring and encouragement that has helped Scott grow into the X-Man he is today. Northstar The pair of them have always had something of an antagonistic relationship. Northstar has always been something of a bully toward Scott. In more recent months, Scott and Northstar have grown to respect one another more, as Scott has proved himself as a leader over time. While they still often don't see eye to eye, they rarely experience the antagonism that once defined their relationship. Warren Worthington III Scott and Warren were once friends that seem to have suffered a falling out at some point in the recent past. Character Information Notable Items * Ruby Quartz Sunglasses * Ruby Quartz Optic Visor * '''X-Men Uniform Abilities * Athletic * Combat Training: '''While he knows a little self-defense from his foster father, Scott has become considerably skilled in boxing and basic judo (thanks to training from '''Longshot). He is undergoing more training now that he is with the X-Men. * Tactician Mutant Powers Optic Blast Scott possesses the mutant ability to project a powerful beam of concussive, ruby-colored force from his eyes. His powers come from ambient energies (such as solar radiation, photons, and cosmic rays) absorbed and metabolized by his body into concussive blasts that are released from his eyes. Due to the trauma and head injury he suffered from the plane crash, Scott is unable to control his power without the use of his glasses or his visor. Without them, he cannot turn his power off at all. Trivia * Scott chose the mutant name "Cyclops" due to how he appeared the first time he saw himself in a mirror wearing the visor. * He claims to have learned strategy and tactics from playing Dungeons & Dragons. * Allergic to certain pollen, which makes spring particularly difficult for him.